Bound Together
by shikasbabygirl
Summary: Darry is thinking of what's best for the family all together. Soda's trying to see it from Darry's point of view. Pony's clueless on everything, and fighting his own problems. How will the brother's handle the prospect of being separated?


**Darry's POV**

I sighed running my hand through my hair, staring down at the little slip of paper that would spell out my brother's future. I have tried so hard to keep them with me, but it has simply become impossible. With the loss of my job, and the bills piling up, adding on the problems with the Soc, it's just something I can't do anymore. I have tried to tell my brothers that they need to calm down, and they seemed to after the funerals. The whole gang seemed to settle down after the funerals. I was grateful for this down time, but I was distraught we had to lose two close friends to achieve it. However, the gang picked up their antics soon after. Just last week Soda got into a fight with a few Soc who were new to town; no surprise when they got home they called the cops. The Soc play unfair, and I thought maybe Soda would understand that. I thought that for just a moment he wouldn't be like Pony, and he would use his head.

A hand was placed gently on my shoulder, causing me to jump a bit. I'm not used to people being gentle with me; my whole life has been hard, and has hardened me up. I look up into the blue-green eyes of my brother and I can feel a few tears spring at the corner of my eyes. I couldn't look at that face and not feel the rush of emotions. Soda and Pony were all I had left of my family, and now I was losing them too, but I would still be able to see them. They would be only moments away, in a foster home. Hopefully a good one, I demanded that they stay close when I opted for custody, if anything happened.

"Dar? What's that?" Soda attempted to look over my shoulder. I shoved the paper under the table and pushed him back with my shoulder.

"Just some important papers Soda, nothing for you to worry about." I sighed and stood slipping the paper into my back pocket.

Sometimes I wish that sayings I so often hear are true at times when it would be of perfect use. Like that saying, 'Out of sight, Out of mind.' That way when I had put the paper away Soda would have simply forgotten about it. Lady Fate had different ideas for me. Soda waited until I had my back towards him and slipped the paper out of my pocket. Is it really any wonder I'm always in a bad mood around my two brothers? It's simply like raising toddlers with them. At least Ponyboy has some maturity and knows when to drop a topic.

I reached out to Soda in an attempt to grab the paper from him, but he pulled away. I felt my face get red with annoyance. This is where the difference between Soda and Pony is the greatest with me. Had my face gotten red around Pony he would have backed down, but Soda pushes my limits. He jerks away from me in the last instant every time. I chased him around the table a few times before it seemed to sink in what the paper was about.

"Darry…You're not really thinkin' of givin' us up are you?" Hurt swelled in his voice. For a moment I thought my heart would literally dissolve into nothingness. Then I remembered this is for their benefit.

I can barely pay the bills.

I can't keep them out of fights.

I can't provide for them the things they need.

"Sodapop… It just came in the mail. That's all nothing more." I rubbed my nose trying to keep my cool.

"And? I've seen you get stuff like this before! You don't just stare at them like you were doing with this!" Soda growled tearful and accusing. Why does it hurt so much if I know I'm doing it for the right reason? Why do I feel like I'm wrong, when no matter how I look at it, and believe me, I have examined this option from every direction I could, it just seems right?

"Soda…Things are hard right now…I can't keep us afloat much longer—" I attempted to reach out for the paper again. Soda stepped back one last time out of my reach. I growled losing my patience and held my hand out for the paper. Soda, however, had other ideas. He ripped the paper in half, then in fourths, then eighths, until he could no longer rip it. That's when he decided it would be ok to put back in my hands. I looked up frowning at him and sighed.

"Weren't you going to talk to us about this? Maybe ask us how we felt? I don't want to go to a boys home!" Soda's voice was rising. I had no doubt that the ever present Two-Bit and Soda's number one fan, Steve, could hear.

"Soda, lower your voice! This is a private matter, and I don't want those two out there to hear! It ain't like I signed it yet or nothin' so just cool your jets!" I hissed glaring at him slightly. I knew I had good reasons, but I also knew he wouldn't let me get them out without a fight, and I was in no mood to fight.

Soda's POV

How could Darry do this to us? Wasn't he the one who fought the hardest to keep us together? To keep us as a family? So why is he so ready to give up on us so quickly? Tears stung my eyes, and I felt as though I could no longer look at my brother the same. How was I going to explain this to Ponyboy? He wasn't going to handle this well at all.

I sighed and left the kitchen soaked up in my thoughts. I had so many questions I wanted answers, and so many answers that needed questions. I pushed my hand through my greasy hair and opened the door to my bedroom. I was shocked to see Pony already home and sitting on our bed.

"Baby?" I checked a cracked watch I had begun carrying on me when I was late to work one day after the funerals. Pony looked up at me, he seemed shocked to see me as well.

"Soda!" He jumped and pushed something under the bed. I eyed him as he tugged the sleeve of his jacket down.

"Hey baby, we need to talk." A grin spread across his face.

"What? Are you breaking up with me Soda?" He laughed grinning. He should spend some time away from Two-Bit. Those two were almost as thick as thieves nowadays. Who could blame him though? Two-Bit always had some funny comment to stick in, no matter how serious the situation was.

"No…It's a bit more serious than that Pone." I sighed and sat beside him. I pulled him close in my lap and rested my chin on his shoulder. He looked up at me with big innocent eyes, and my heart shuddered. There was no way I could break this to Pony, for now I'd just have to keep it a secret between me and Darry. Just looking at him I knew that if I told him it would destroy him completely. I didn't want to be the one to put him through that. So instead I focused on his jacket and played with the edges of his sleeve. Pony tensed under the touch, and looked away. I furrowed my brow in confusion and felt a warm liquid drop onto my hand.

"What the…"I tried to tug up his sleeve but he jerked away from me.

Ponyboy's POV

I landed on the floor with an awful loud thump. It hurt my bottom for a moment, but that didn't hurt nearly as much as the prospect of Soda finding out my darkest secret. I looked away from him pushing myself up, mentally cursing myself for not locking the door.

"It's nothing, I was just pickin' at a scab." I muttered attempting to pull my sleeve down further than it would go.

"Then all the more reason to let me see Pony." Soda sighed reaching out to me again. I pulled back; I didn't want him to find out. I felt blood rush to my face; I knew I was blushing like a girl. I was embarrassed at the idea of Soda finding out what I was really doing. I knew that he would tell Darry. Maybe that's why I was so nervous about him finding out, because I knew Darry would tear me a new one if he found out. I couldn't let that happen.

"No…it's fine it's nothin'. I'm a go for a walk!" I sputtered dodging any possibility of finding out what I was really doing. I jerked on my shoes and ran out the door to lose myself in my thoughts.

Before Soda had felt the blood, it looked as if he had something important to say. I thought over what it could be. Maybe he was going to become a dad. It seemed one of the most logical thoughts I had all day. I should ask him when I get home. It could also be he's trying to tell me to move back to my old room, so he could have more room in his bed. I shuddered at the thought. I certainly didn't want to sleep alone; I had grown to accustomed to sharing the bed for it to happen without any serious repercussions. I sighed and sat on one of my favorite benches in town. It had a view of the fountain that Bob and his gang had tried to drown me at, but it kept me covered from behind so no one could sneak up on me. It was also sheltered from the sides, so the only way anyone could get in was to come around the front of it, and if they did I would see them. This small, enclosed bench space had its own magic effects on calming down my mind and making relax. That's exactly what I did as a slight rain began fall. The raindrops tapping on the roof in a sweet rhythm had my eyes closed and my mind dozing in only moments.


End file.
